Al
Appearance Al's a thin but muscular guy, most of the time he's unshaven, and has long hair, it was once black but has been dyed blonde. His eyes are a clear cyan colour and his skin is scarred quite a bit. Personality Al's life til this point has been a rollercoaster, this reflects in his personality. He can be very serious at times, and at others being one of the most relaxed guy to hang out with. He has a lot of self esteem issues, which makes him constantly try to better himself. Biography Pre-PAC Al had always been around pokemon, because his family wasn't around for him. He never knew his father and his mother couldn't care less about him. when he was young there was a stray Arcanine that hung around Pallet town, most people avoided it, but Al befriended it and became close to it, not as a trainer, just as an owner. For the next 8 years he looked after the Arcanine, used it to battle the other kids, even though it paid little attention to Al. When he was 9 one kid stole his father's Machamp to try and beat Al in a battle. The Machamp went on a rampage and Al was caught in it's path, the Arcanine stood over Al, taking each and every blow until the Machamp's owner calmed it down. By this point the Arcanine had died, it was cremated and given a shrine at the top of the pokemon tower in lavender town for it's heroic actions. Al kept a fire stone that he found on the Arcanine with him always, he made a makeshift charm out of it and some of the Arcanine's fur and tied it to some string. This necklace he never removes. Kanto Al started his journey later than most trainers, he was 17 when he started his, because he wanted to finish school first. He set off on his adventure around Kanto. He was practically alone because all his friends had moved to Kalos, he could not afford the license fees at this point. Only one other trainer went with him. His rival Earl. Al kept a journal on the poke center PCs and kept up to date with the other trainers in Kalos. He met a gang of good for nothings called Team Rocket, and he proceeded to beat them in pokemon battles. When he came to Lavender town he had found out they were holed up in the tower and had defiled many of the shrines there. He decided to wage war on the gang. Through many battles and raids on their bases he eventually chased them out of the tower and continued on with his journey. One day he was taking a piss on a tree when something tapped him on the shoulder, he panicked and punched whatever it was. It was a Mew, one of the rarest pokemon in Kanto, he put it in a pokeball and eventually befriended it, from this point Al realised he was one lucky kid. His journey eventually led to Team Rocket's base and him meeting Earl there, Al was furious with his former friend, working for these scum for money. He turned his back on him and was really alone from now on. Eventually he got to the league and won. He was hoping at this point he could meet up with some of the other trainers not in Kalos, but this rendevous never happened, so he disapeared for a while. The Ransei Wars Al remembers little about his time in Ransei, due to the traumatic stress that it caused him. But what he does remember is that the war in Ransei was a bloody conflict with both pokemon and people. Al led a military force against the lord Nobunaga and defeated him, how? He does not remember. From this point on Al became obsessed with training his own body as well as his pokemon's. Kalos Pre License Al lived in Kalos under a tourist visa for a while, he was not allowed to catch or battle during this time. Since the Ransei wars he became an Alcoholic, drinking up to 20 bottles of hard spirits a day. He drank to forget the horrors that he faced during the wars and was plagued by ghosts that haunted him each time he was sober. Few people were concerned enough to help him, or try at least. He eventually trained his body and underwent Warrior evolution, a Ransei technique that allowed him to shed his old self and become renewed. He lost all memory of the war in Ransei, and a few others, but this allowed him to feel free again. Current Day Al recieved his license and went of his Kalos journey battle hardened. He constantly kept training, becoming faster and stronger each day. After the league he felt lost and without purpose, so he tried breeding for various companies, specifically Poochyena for the police and foundation for the blind. His training method eventually was seen by an offical of the Kalos Police force and he was hired to train one of the elite teams of Police for Kalos. The Kalos Assault Police Unit Theta. His recruits see Al as a brutal trainer and as a machine. He doesn't socialise much any more and he constantly trains, coming up with more complex and difficult ways to train his body. However due to a sudden wave of Illness in the Kalos Police force, Al has also been assigned duties as a regular police officer patrolling Lumiose City. Pokemon Team In Ransei Al couldn't take the majority of his pokemon to Kalos, due to restrictions on pokemon so he keeps most of his Pokemon from other regions in Ransei, bringing them to Kalos on rare occasions. Mew, as mentioned earlier. A good friend of Al's found by dumb kid luck. Silverwind: A rapidash that was Al's steed during the Ransei Wars Isis: An espeon that was the Eevee that Al fought with during the Ransei wars. Released Icewing, An articuno that Al had captured in Kanto, when he left the region he felt it unfair to take it with him. Xelquash. An Arcanine from Kanto, Al gave him to a kid who was living with his elderly grandfather since his parents were abusive. He figured that an Arcanine would be a loyal protector and a good friend. Relationships *Aurelia: Al's first friend on his Adventure, he planned to meet with her in Sinnoh, but she never arrived. *Nix: Closest of Al's few friends, she helped him get over his Alcoholism and looked after him when he got seriously drunk. He has a crush on her. *Jules: Another friend of Al's although they talk very little, she helped out Al when he had sober freakouts on multiple occasions. *Fay: A Noble of Kalos, Al talks to her a lot due to his facination with the Nobility of Kalos in comparison to Ranei *Giovanni: The leader of Team Rocket, according to him the reason Team Rocket was evil is because of his clone. He keeps in contact with Al, giving him information on the crime underworld when needed. Achivements Kanto Former League Champion and ruiner of Team Rocket Ransei War hero and supreme warlord over all 17 kingdoms. Sinnoh Nothing really, he's the guy who crashed a Skarmony into some guy's roof and that's it to be honest. Kalos Al's officially a Cop, that's pretty cool. Trivia *Kalos Assault Police Unit Theta stands for KAPUT, which is German for Broken. *At the moment Ransei is in negotiation with Kanto and Johto governments to open Ransei's borders to trade and immigration. *Although Al will never remember it, the way he defeated Nobunaga was with the help of Arceus. But whoever meets him will either forget remembering him or they will have a Cassandra curse of nobody ever believing them no matter what. Category:Character